1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word game and more particularly pertains to providing a game with both entertainment and educational value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of games is known in the prior art. More specifically, games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing entertainment are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,237; U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,346; U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,062; U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,112; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,003.
In this respect, the word game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a game with both entertainment and educational value.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved word game which can be used for providing a game with both entertainment and educational value. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.